The advent of wireless technologies such as LTE and 802.11n, which take advantage of the multipath nature of radio propagation in the real world, have led to the development of test methods for evaluating the radiated performance of these devices in a controlled simulated environment. Current embodiments of these test systems generally evaluate the performance in a statistically uniform, highly multipath environment (reverberation chamber) or in a uniform azimuthal boundary array capable of simulating a wide variety of environments through the application of an appropriate channel model, where the device is rotated through the simulated environment to determine average performance. While the latter boundary array method can generally be expanded to provide full spherical environment simulation, the implementations are generally cost prohibitive. In addition, both methods generally provide average performance metrics without significant detail on the orientation specific impact of the device performance.